


Carnival

by Almoriso



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Cute Ending, Cuteness overload, Fluff, M/M, just pure wholesomeness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almoriso/pseuds/Almoriso
Summary: Chester travaille dans un parc d'attractions et rencontre un garçon aux cheveux bleus qui semble attirer son attention.
Relationships: Chester Bennington & Mike Shinoda, Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Kudos: 2





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carnival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837969) by [shinodasmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile). 
  * A translation of [Carnival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837969) by [shinodasmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile). 



> Bonjour/Bonsoir !
> 
> J'ai remarqué que le fandom français de Linkin Park est inexistant donc j'ai décidé d'entreprendre la traduction de ce one shot que j'ai beaucoup aimé.  
> Je remercie shinodasmile qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire son travail.  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si jamais il y aurait quelques erreurs car je ne suis pas traductrice professionnelle.  
> J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C'était à mon tour d'administrer les montagnes russes. Des personnes et encore plus de personnes : des amis, des amants, des enfants avec leurs parents, tous voulaient avoir de l'adrénaline dans les veines. Je vins les voir avant le départ du manège et je leur donnai les règles de sécurité.

« Les gars, je ne veux pas y aller... » dit un gars avec un ton désespéré à ses amis. Celui-ci avait des cheveux bleus coiffés en piques et semblait avoir mon âge.

Je m'assurai que tous les clients avaient leur harnais de sécurité tout en continuant d'écouter la conversation du groupe d'amis.

« Oh allez Mike ! Ne sois pas une fillette, ça va être amusant ! » répondit un homme aux cheveux bouclés au garçon aux cheveux bleus.

« Allons à un autre manège, s'il vous plaît. » supplia le susnommé Mike de nouveau les mains jointes comme s'il priait et je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

Le manège allait bientôt s'arrêter. Il ne restait qu'un dernier looping avant que les nouveaux arrivants ne montent dans l'attraction.

« Maintenant, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible, Mike. » dit un très grand garçon à la tête rasée en riant du désespoir de son ami.

« S'il te plaît, Rob ! » rajouta le garçon en simulant un cri mais ses deux amis rirent.

Les montagnes russes s'arrêtèrent. Je libérai les gens de leur ceinture de sécurité et les fis descendre du bon côté. Une fois sûr qu'il ne restait pas un petit malin qui voulait faire un deuxième tour, j'ouvris la barrière permettant d'accéder au manège.

« Vous pouvez choisir le wagon que vous utiliserez puis une fois tout le monde installé je passerai vous expliquer les règles de sécurité et je bouclerai vos ceintures. » dis-je au groupe d'amis puis aux autres personnes entrant dans l'enceinte de l'attraction.

Le garçon nommé Mike était vraiment effrayé. Il tremblait comme une feuille et j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait avoir une crise de panique d'une minute à l'autre. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour lui car ses amis l'avaient forcé à aller dans les montagnes russes.

« Allons dans le premier chariot ! » dit impatient le garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Mike gémit juste en signe de protestation puis se résigna en rattrapant ses amis d'un pas lent. Les wagons possédaient trois sièges et convenaient parfaitement au groupe.

Une fois tout le monde installé, j'arrivai à leur voiture et je leur dis tout ce que j'avais à dire en répétant les consignes de sécurité. Mike prenait des respirations profondes mais courtes, ses yeux étaient fermés. Je le touchais au niveau de l'abdomen pour fermer sa ceinture et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, je ne faisais que boucler ta ceinture de sécurité. » dis-je en essayant de le calmer mais il hocha juste la tête. Je me suis déplacé vers son ami aux cheveux bouclés, qui était au milieu.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour ton ami pendant le manège ? Il semble avoir une crise de panique. » lui demandai-je, inquiet pour la sécurité et le bien-être du garçon.

« Ouais, ça ira bien, il a juste peur ! » répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Je regardai l'autre garçon aux cheveux rasés en attendant sa confirmation. Il hocha la tête, en accord avec son ami. Je finis mes explications et passai aux autres clients. Après une dernière vérification, on n'est jamais trop prudent, je mis l'attraction en mouvement.

Je pouvais entendre des cris et des rires, comme toujours durant cette période.J'attendis que le temps du manège soit écoulé pour faire revenir les wagons. Les voitures arrivèrent à bon port et les ceintures de sécurité se levèrent automatiquement. Tout le monde souriait et riait, me faisant des signes de mains de temps en temps puis les gens se dirigeaient vers d'autres attractions.

Je remarquai que le garçon aux cheveux bleus n'était pas encore sorti. Je me rapprochai de lui. J'étais vraiment inquiet à propos de celui-ci : il était totalement terrorisé avant le départ du manège.

J'arrivai devant chariot dans lequel il était assis. Il était pâle, blanc comme un linge, la bouche tremblante et les yeux vitreux.

« Hé, tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je, ses amis étant déjà sortis et l'attendaient à l'extérieur de l'attraction. Je tendis ma main vers lui. Il l'attrapa faiblement et se leva.

Dès qu'il fut levé, il rendit le contenu son estomac et vomit sur mes chaussures.Je fermai les yeux puis je les levai vers le ciel. C'était tellement dégoûtant mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le garçon semblait être très malade, je pouvais le voir par son apparence : il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé... » dit-il honteux en me regardant.

« C'est bon. Je ne suis pas en colère mais, tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je. Il hocha légèrement la tête et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, laisse-moi t'aider à nettoyer. Je peux me rattraper. » dit-il d'un air inquiet, sa culpabilité était lisible sur son visage.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas besoin de nettoyer, c'est mon travail. Tu peux aller voir tes amis et passer le reste de la nuit à t'amuser soit rentrer à la maison et te reposer,ce que je recommande. » dis-je avec un sourire rassurant pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas fâché.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te rattraper... Je... Hm... » il s'arrêta et réfléchit un moment « Je peux te proposer une sortie, qu'en dis-tu ? » me demanda-t-il en me regardant avec ses sourcils levés, ses mains me faisant signe.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, vraiment, je vais bien. » l'ai-je de nouveau rassuré.

« Oh allez, si tu ne me laisses pas au moins nettoyer, laisse-moi te proposer une sortie, je paierai et on pourra s'amuser! » essaya-t-il de me convaincre et je dus admettre qu'il était plutôt mignon.

« Hm...mais tu ne connais même pas mon nom. » ris-je.

« Et bien, en fait, je le connais, Chester. » dit-il en montrant avec son doigt mon porte-nom. J'oubliais toujours que je portais cet accessoire pendant mon travail.

« Et tu es Mike, non ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ouais » répondit-il en souriant. Il avait un sourire magnifique et il était en effet très beau. « Attends comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il maintenant surpris.

« Eh bien, disons que tes amis là-bas parlent un peu fort. » ris-je de nouveau en montrant son groupe d'amis, le vomi sur mes chaussures oublié depuis longtemps.

« Ouais, ils le font tout le temps. Alors, acceptes-tu mon offre ? » insista-t-il une fois de plus avec son sourire. Je fondis comme neige au soleil, je ne pouvais plus prétendre que je ne voulais pas y aller.

« Oui bien sûr. » lui répondis-je. Il fêta sa "victoire" en frappant ses mains en l'air. Je gloussai. Il avait un comportement assez enfantin mais pas d'une manière ennuyeuse. C'était comme d'une manière innocente et pure.

« Alors... » dit-il en griffonnant quelque chose sur un petit morceau de papier. « C'est mon numéro de téléphone. Quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu m'enverras un message et nous planifierons la sortie. » dit-il en me tendant le papier.

« Ça me va. Sinon bien sûr que je vais t'envoyer un SMS. » Il cligna des yeux et je gloussai de nouveau. Il me fit un signe de la main et partit avec ses amis, qui se plainèrent du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour revenir vers eux. Je souris en regardant le papier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C: Hey ! C'est Chester

M: Salut :)

C: Alors, qu'as-tu prévu ?

M: Rien de spécial mais nous pourrions aller au bowling ou juste au centre commercial, tu choisis

C: Hm... Je pense que le centre commercial est un bon choix

M: Alors on se dit demain à 15h, d'accord ?

C: Ça me va, je serai là :)

M: Bonne nuit, Chester :)

C: Bonne nuit, Mike ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

J'arrivais au centre commercial et je m'assis sur un banc juste à l'entrée. Peu de temps après, Mike arriva et me fit un signe de main en souriant.

« Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas laissé attendre trop longtemps ? » me demanda-t-il en guise de salutation. Je me levai.

« Non, pas du tout... Alors qu'allons nous faire ? » demandai-je. Nous marchions tous les deux côte à côte. On entra dans le lieu par la grande porte vitrée.

« J'ai des billets pour un film d'horreur ! Surprise ! » dit Mike avec enthousiasme, sautant devant moi. Je m'arrêtai et ris. Les gens nous regardaient maintenant, mais je m'en moquai.

Nous sommes entrés dans le cinéma et Mike donna nos billets à la guichetière. Nous achetâmes du pop-corn et nous entrâmes dans la salle. L'autre garçon était très excité, il ressemblait à un enfant. Je le regardais avant de remarquer que je souriais involontairement.

Le film commença et ce fut très ennuyeux. Je n'aimais pas du tout les films d'horreur car je n'ai pas peur facilement. De nos jours, les films d'horreur sont si stupides, mais pourtant, Mike semblait en transe. Il sursauta plusieurs fois sur sa chaise et je ne sus pas retenir un petit rire, ce qui m'a valu un regard noir de sa part.

Je m'endormais presque quand quelque chose toucha à la fois ma main et mon épaule.Je regardai et je vis Mike tenant ma main enfouissant sa tête sur mon épaule, se cachant de l'écran géant où était projeté le film. Il était si doux. Je souris et je posai mon menton sur sa crinière bleue, il sentait bon. Je mis mon bras libre autour de lui.Il se détendit mais il était très probablement anxieux.

Nous sortîmes de la salle. Mike était très calme mais je ne le poussai pas à parler. Nous nous dirigions vers l'aire de restauration.

Nous y arrivâmes et nous assîmes à une table près d'un Burger King. Mike était toujours silencieux.

« Mike ? Tout va bien ? » lui demandai-je en regardant son visage qui était tourné vers la table.

« Ouais... J'ai juste peur enfin je suppose... Ça m'arrive de nulle part. » répondit-il tristement. Je lui souris faiblement.

« Est-ce que tu as de l'anxiété, Mike ? » lui demandai-je sérieusement.

« Hm... Je ne sais pas. »

« Penses-tu que tu pourrais en avoir ? »

« Peut-être... » dit-il en se grattant le cou et en faisant la moue.

« Je pense que tu pourrais en avoir, tu devrais voir un médecin, ça t'aidera, je sais comment c'est. » lui dis-je.

« Et toi tu en as ? » me demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le "toi".

« Ouais, mais je prends des médicaments. Maintenant, je peux très bien la contrôler. » lui expliquai-je en traçant des lignes abstraites avec mes doigts sur la table.

« Oh... Hm... Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, le pop-corn m'a rassasié. » dit-il en s'approchant de sa main de la mienne, la touchant presque.

« Moi aussi. Tu veux aller ailleurs ? » lui demandai-je sans bouger ma main, le regardant directement.

« Ouais,bien sûr. Suis-moi. » sourit-il à nouveau et je le suivis.

Nous nous sommes assis sur un banc dans le parc végétal du centre commercial. C'était plein de plantes et d'arbres. L'endroit était réconfortant en quelque sorte.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose d'un peu personnel, Chester ? » dit-il incertain, me regardant puis examinant à nouveau ses mains.

« Oui, je suppose. » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté cette sortie avec moi ? Sois honnête s'il te plaît. » me demanda-t-il en me regardant de nouveau. Je m'arrêtai un instant puis souris. Je savais exactement quoi faire.

Je me rapprochai de lui et nos cuisses se touchèrent. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et je la pris légèrement, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je regardai de nouveau son visage. Ses oreilles étaient rouges, il sourit timidement et baissa les yeux, évitant le contact visuel.Avec sa main libre, il cacha son visage, il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant innocent.

Je retirai sa main de son visage, il me regarda faire mal à l'aise. Je souris pour le calmer. Je remis sa main sur sa cuisse et je frottai le dos de mes doigts sur sa joue. Il avait l'air hypnotisé en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je me rapprochai de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. Son visage était rouge. Je lui souris. Il était incroyablement adorable. Je caressai sa joue avec ma main libre, puis passai mes doigts derrière son oreille, sentant alors juste sa peau.

Mon souffle se répandit sur son visage et nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes et je réduisis finalement l'écart entre nos bouches, l'embrassant doucement, touchant juste ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je me séparai de lui et nous ouvrîmes les yeux ensemble. Nous nous sourîmes. Il utilisa sa main libre pour la poser dans mon cou et il me donna un autre baiser. Je frottai ma langue sur ses lèvres, pour lui demandais le passage. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et nos langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Mes deux mains agrippèrent maintenant ses cheveux. Il plaça sa seconde main sur ma taille et raffermit la prise de sa première main dans mon cou. La sensation de l'embrasser, de sentir sa langue frôler la mienne était électrisante et je voulais tellement recommencer.

Nous nous séparâmes et nous nous sourîmes, nos lèvres étaient rouges et humides.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 ans plus tard

Nous étions de retour dans le même centre commercial où nous avons eu notre premier baiser. J'avais prévu quelque chose d'énorme.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée parfaite, Mike et moi avions pique-niqué puis nous sommes allés à une fête foraine, juste nous deux.

C'était une nuit étoilée, le ciel était clair et magnifique, la lune scintillait et brillait. Nous regardâmes le ciel qui semblait infini, nos doigts entrelacés. Il faisait très froid et le visage de Mike était rougi à cause de la basse température. Je me tournai vers lui et embrassai ses lèvres, souriant alors que nous nous séparions.

« Je t'aime, Mike. » dis-je en souriant toujours.

« Je t'aime, Chaz. » répondit-il également en souriant.

« Je veux te demander quelque chose... » dis-je nerveusement. Aujourd'hui était une journée parfaite et ce moment se devait être parfait.

« Dis-moi, chéri. » dit-il doucement, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son gros manteau vert.

Je m'agenouillai et je pris quelque chose de précis dans ma poche.

« Michael Kenji Shinoda, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demandai-je avec des yeux larmoyants. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, pleurant des larmes de joie à son tour.

« Bien sûr que oui je le veux, Chester ! Je t'aime tellement ! » répondit-il. Je me levai avec précipitation, l'embrassant passionnément.

Qui aurait imaginé que l'amour de ma vie serait un garçon aux cheveux bleus qui souffrait d'anxiété et qui vomissait sur mes chaussures.


End file.
